


年間契約 14（下）

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [8]
Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 14（下）

二宫还没反应过来话题为什么会忽然转折，就被相叶架着胳膊带进二层的包房里。为了防止员工喝过头没法回家，每年相叶都会在附近准备住宿的地方，现在时间还早，自然没有人用这些房间，就成了社长大人为所欲为的最佳场所。  
“你别……”二宫被他从楼下吻到楼上，三十来阶楼梯硬是磕磕绊绊走了十几分钟。相叶单臂环着他防止腿软的小酒鬼从楼梯上滚下去，把人堵在扶手和自己之前，胡乱地啃着他的嘴唇，偶尔还戏弄似地舔两下的他圆圆的鼻头。二宫整张脸上都是没擦干净的奶油，给吻添上一抹人造的甜。  
而相叶几乎不需要刻意分辨，就可以区分开他可可味Omega的香甜和与此相比不值一提的奶油味。舌面在唇上滑过几个来回，溜进微张的唇缝，找到对方早就迫不及待要和自己交缠在一起的舌头无休无止地缠吻翻搅，把自己的液体送进对方身体里，再像个沙漠中久行的探险者一样搜刮对方的味道。漆黑的走廊里回荡着他们接吻时的喘息和粘嗒嗒的水声。相叶把他按在一间房的门板上，一根一根把手指挤进他的指缝间，紧紧扣住，紧得他的指骨都硌疼了二宫。  
“手、手疼……”二宫蹙眉，却怎么也抽不出手。  
“小和让我很惊喜。”他说着，另一只手掏出房卡刷开门锁：“你总是……会让我意想不到。”  
“你还有多少事是我不知道的？”相叶抱着他倒在床上，两个剧烈起伏的胸膛贴在一起。二宫醉红的脸上写满意乱情迷，用空着的手去勾他的脖子。  
“没有了。”他像被酒泡软了骨头似地扭动着贴到相叶雅纪身上，衬衫下的乳头高高翘起，顶起色情的两点：“叔叔不要生气嘛……”  
“我有什么可生气的。”他轻声道，像是在劝自己：“我应该为你感到骄傲才对。”  
我视若珍宝的人终于从尘土里挣脱出来了，全世界都知道他是一颗璀璨夺目的钻石。  
可我却自私地希望他无论多么优秀、耀眼，都永远不要独立，做我羽翼保护下的雏鸟，做我这颗参天大树枝叶保护下的迷途旅人。  
相叶看着在他身下等待承欢的人，还是一如既往对他毫无防备，肤色是婴儿般的白皙娇嫩，轻易就能勾起他内心深处的保护欲。  
——以及用最最卑鄙的手段把他锁在身边的，阴暗占有欲。  
相叶扯开他的衣服，不知道是为自己的卑鄙还是二宫的单纯愠怒。  
扣子蹦跳着崩落一地，二宫醉得五感迟钝，完全没有感知到面前的Alpha内心正在天人交战，甚至解开他胸前的几颗扣子，伸手进去摸他爱不释手的六块腹肌。  
“叔叔说喜欢我……”  
二宫迎着他压下来的动作把脆弱的脖颈暴露在他眼前，相叶顺势舔上去，近乎本能地迅速来到了腺体的位置啃咬。  
“我爱你。”他回答了，还升了级。  
二宫身体明显地一颤，仅仅是这三个字就让他难以克制地有了快感。  
“k……”  
“是kazunari的k。”  
“嗯……不许弄错。”二宫把食指塞进嘴里含湿，绕着单边的乳晕打圈。瘙痒和快感一齐涌上来，他难耐地扭了扭身体，用哼声催促相叶进行下一步。  
“小和湿得越来越快了。”相叶扒下他的裤子，内裤后面扎眼的一团深色，小东西双腿绞在一起来回扭动着，在他的视线注视下害羞又兴奋地张开腿，把一张一翕的贪吃肉穴打开在他眼前。明明连前戏都没有做全，淫水就从深处满到外面，连内裤都被弄湿了。  
“叔叔操我……快点操我……”酒精带走了他最后一点点羞耻心，他抓住相叶的手放到自己胸口，主动带着他的手揉弄自己正在发痒的乳头，仰着头毫不压抑放浪的叫声。他好像完全不知道自己这样有多让人想欺负他，相叶立刻就硬得彻底，把自己从西裤的束缚里释放出来，握着顶端涨红的性器在他股缝中来回磨蹭。  
“小和里面很舒服的……叔叔真的不进来吗？”他喝了酒好像变了个人似的，不知从哪学来的骚话一套接着一套，相叶头皮都快炸起来了，对他这副又乖又骚的模样欲罢不能，立即掐着他的腰顶进去冲撞起来。未经扩张的穴道虽然足够润滑但咬得死紧，相叶的每一次抽插都带着阻力，甚至能感受到入口处的肠肉因为他大力的抽插被带出来一小截熟透的媚肉，随着他再次插入的动作才缩回去。  
“啊……啊……叔叔……叔叔好棒……”二宫半张着嘴，相叶每插一次他就叫一声，骚气得像个靠榨取男人精血为生的魅魔。饶是相叶久经沙场也顶不住自己的小恋人露出这种痴态，越是被夸赞他就越是兴奋，压着二宫的胯固定住快速地前后摆腰，交合处的体液被打出一圈淫靡的白沫，二宫的话瞬间被冲散，只剩下达到高潮的尖叫。  
“去了……”他的后穴抽搐着，依然尤不知足地含紧了相叶的性器不让他出去：“好舒服……”  
“想当叔叔的小母狗……”他近乎无声地说到。  
而男人总是对这些话有个比平常敏感百倍的雷达。  
相叶愣了愣，几乎是卡着他的脖子把他拎起来，按到自己腿上，用力地捻着他胸前的红粒眯起眼问：“你说什么？”  
二宫因为刺痛和快感的双重刺激又溢出一点腺液，他觉得自己的身体越来越不对劲，有时候只是靠着相叶坐着就湿了，内裤后面永远有湿湿的一片痕迹，他每次回家都要借口去洗手间先换条内裤。  
好像变成只对相叶雅纪有反应的淫荡肉体了。  
糟糕。  
然而身体却很是诚实地缠了上去，相叶给他的无上快感令他着迷，那种身体被填满的时候，灵魂也被爱意包围的轻飘飘的感觉，每一刻都仿佛置身天堂。  
“我想当……叔叔的小母狗……”他低低地又说了一次，想了想，又含糊地吐出另一个词：“做叔叔的……肉……肉便器……”  
“是吗？”相叶因为这些过激的词汇急速地喘息着，缺氧一般大口呼吸，他就着埋在二宫体内的姿势在他体内搅了搅，含不住的淫水立刻顺着滚烫的肠壁流下来：“你知道肉便器是什么意思吗？”  
“不……不知道……”二宫快哭了，自己上下移动身体让相叶动起来，立刻就被按了下去。  
“谁教你的？”  
“川田……他不行……所以总让我说这些给他听……”二宫委屈地抽了抽鼻子：“叔叔不喜欢听这些吗？动一动……动一动好不好，小和里面难受。”  
“小母狗怎么会说话呢？”相叶听得有点泛酸，往他里面顶了顶，龟头抵在生殖腔口，打着圈刺激敏感的部位张开：“小和如果听话，今天就标记你。”  
他盯着二宫湿漉漉的眼睛，看到那里面完完全全的依恋和深情，第一次不想再压抑自己想要完全拥有他的欲望。想进入他，填满他，在他身体里打上自己的记号，把他牢牢锁在身边。  
二宫不解地看着他，反复张了张嘴终于明白他的意思，把头低下去小声地叫：“汪。”  
“乖，奖励你。”相叶就着他坐在自己身上的姿势干起来，抽出一点就用力顶进去，把二宫抱在怀里操弄，小东西爽得脚趾蜷起，揪起一小片床单，泪水从眼角接连滑落也不敢说话，呜呜汪汪地叫。  
“可以说话了。”相叶被他讨好地舔着脸，看出他有话想说，拍了拍他白嫩的臀部，再流连地一把捏住在手里把玩。  
“想要叔叔的精液。”他夹紧了后穴不让相叶出去，粗壮的肉茎在他体内跳动着，几乎能用内壁描绘出形状：“射给我。”  
“怎么，你对早泄有特殊癖好吗？”相叶打趣他，还是压着他快速抽动着一次，他射进去的时候二宫又高潮了。他们平时就做得不少，第二次二宫就射不出什么有内容的东西了。  
“叔叔的……嗯……射进来了……”二宫仰着头慢慢躺下，平息着被中出的魇足，片刻他翻了个身跪趴起来，真的像条小狗一样高高翘着屁股摇晃：“这样就不会漏出来了。”  
“嘶——”相叶于是又把持不住，抓着他的腰再次深入。  
高潮两次的身体极度敏感，相叶在他体内不知疲倦地抽插，二宫高潮不断，后面的水一直淌到膝窝，前面腺液也滴滴答答流个不停，他今天格外放纵，因为相叶的反应告诉他男人非常喜欢听他说这些大尺度的话，一边迎合着相叶的动作一边断断续续地说着。  
“小和……嗯……小和跟叔叔在一起每天都在发情……啊……”  
“好喜欢……喜欢叔叔……的肉棒……”  
“小和离不开叔叔的……”  
“不和叔叔做爱的话……啊……又要……会死的……哈……！”  
“是叔叔的话……弄坏我也没关系……啊！”  
相叶进入了他的生殖腔，全开的腔口入口稍稍向外延伸出了一些，相叶几乎把半根都顶了进去，被紧紧咬着的钝痛让他意识到这种行为可能会伤到他们两个，立即退了出来。  
“疼……疼……不……”相叶尝试着缓慢地进入，然而入口过窄让两个人都感到极大的不适，他原本以为只是二宫身板小里面也比较紧罢了，然而现状也告诉他们想要完成标记并不那么容易。  
“就不要管我……直接……”二宫疼得脸色发白，先前那些快感瞬间被冲散。他按着自己的小腹，相叶好不容易才答应要标记他，他不想因为这点身体上的障碍就放弃：“直接插进来……射精就好了……啊……”  
相叶试着进出了几次他的生殖腔，二宫声音都染上了疼痛，他不敢再强行进入，心疼地去吻他的额角：“没事，你缓缓，实在不行下次……”  
“不要下次。”二宫猛地攥住他的手，自残一般地往他的性器上撞，眉头紧皱着把即将破口而出的痛呼咽回去。  
“小和……”相叶躲着他的动作，只敢在腔口附近徘徊。半晌他终于想出一个也许可行的办法，他侧着身进入二宫的身体，按住他的小腹把前列腺压到更容易触碰到的位置，用力撞了几下。  
“舒服吗？”  
“不……不行……”二宫慌慌张张地摇头，前后莫名的饱足感让他有些不安，他觉得自己可能是喝得太多了，也许有些精液和腺液以外的东西要在这种鼓鼓涨涨的感觉下跑出来。他耻得不行，抓住相叶的手不肯让他再按自己柔软的肚子：“叔叔不要……我……我会……”  
“没关系，我知道的。”相叶非但没有挪开手，反而变本加厉地朝他敏感处顶，AO力量悬殊，只要他不想动被干得浑身酸软的二宫连一根手指都掰不动他：“我不会嫌弃。”  
“真的……真的要出来了……不行的……啊！”他再也忍不住随时要爆炸的快感，身体绷不住放松下来的刹那他达到一种前所未有的高潮，腺液和尿液一起从前端射出来，而身后传来的剧痛让他连呼吸都做不到。  
相叶射在了他的生殖腔里。  
好痛……但是只要成结了就……  
不……  
他从撕裂的疼痛里回国神来，睁着依然有些不对焦的眼神看着自己腿间那一滩刺眼的痕迹。  
精液混着血流了出来，而相叶也在那之后就滑了出去。  
二宫有些恍惚，这和他在瞌睡着听过去的生理课上得知的结果不同。  
为什么明明射进去了，但是没有成结？  
“……我弄伤你了。”相叶好像也并不比他好到哪里去，他想擦掉床单上的血迹，结果只是越抹越脏。  
“很疼吧……我带你去医院……”  
“疼。”二宫淡淡地看着他收拾残局，相叶失魂落魄的，一会儿拿起被子，一会儿又捡起枕头，他什么实质性的事也没做，只是单纯不想让自己停下来。  
“叔叔。”二宫在他第四次把枕头从这边拿到那边的时候按住了他的手，拖着废了一般的下半身挪到他怀里去，抬起头，对他微微笑了一下。  
“我好累啊，我们睡觉吧。”


End file.
